Feel the Cold
by Iluvwind
Summary: You feel the cold of what you’ve done, an empty chill that won’t leave you in peace. Even an adventure on a snow planet pales in comparison." Jim gets lost on a snow planet and finds, as usual, more than he bargained for. Implied JimxOC and McCoyxChapel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stark Trek.**

* * *

Snow ice and wind were proving to be a notorious enemy as Jim's fingers began to slide off the rim of the cliff he was dangling from. His hands were numb inside his gloves, the thermal jacket and pants torn from the slide down the rocky hill until he halted his descent at the cliff, clinging to the edge with frozen finger tips. The com at his waist rang and Jim grunted in disdain at his inability to answer the device. He wiggled his fingers to get the blood flowing and slowly began the arduous task of pulling his body up to the ledge. His legs flailed in the air, unable to reach the cliff that sloped into the mountain. The com's ring continued to echo through the valley below, a thunderous roar coming from cascading ice and snow across the way. Jim glared over his shoulder at the falling snow with anger and a slight hint of fear before renewing his pull up onto the ledge. His hands ghosted over the snowy ground, searching for purchase and finally finding it in the shape of a small crack in the rock.

"That could be problematic," Jim murmured his face screwed up in concentration. He dug his fingers into the small fissure and began to pull himself up. He only stopped when his arms shook with the effort and the cold. His chest and shoulders now rested on the snowy plain, rising and falling heavily with each breath he attempted to take. Jim pulled himself up onto the ledge fully after regaining his breath and sighed in relief. He dusted himself off and stood up taking stalk of the cuts and bruises covering his body. "Not too shabby..."

The com rang again and he picked it up absentmindedly as he watched the snow cascade down the other side from the echo's vibration against the mountains. "Kirk here."

_"James Tiberius Kirk, I am going to kill you once we find you. Then save you again and kill you!" _McCoy snarled over the com link.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" Jim muttered looking around in bored. "Besides, Spock was taking care of the negotiations with the Hielo people."

_"And they went on without a hitch. Barely noticed you left and since we have been done for a good three hours we have been starting to wonder if you fell off a cliff finally!"_

"Who won?"

"_I did Keptin!" _Jim could hear the smile on Chekov's face through the Ensign's gleeful, humming voice.

_"Not the point, Jim!"_ McCoy snarled. _"Where the hell are you?!"_

"I'm-" Jim inhaled sharply, his words being lost to the wind as the crack that had saved his life, lengthened and deepened, the whole rock edge he was standing on crumbling away.

* * *

"Damn it. Bring up his life signs," McCoy snarled over the shoulder of the ensign in control of the med station on the bridge.

"He's unconscious and his core temperature is falling, slowly but falling," The ensign announced. McCoy glared over his shoulder at the communications officer standing in place of Uhura who was on the planet with Spock, two more science officers and several security personal.

"Get in touch with Spock," McCoy glowered, turning back to the Ensign in front of him. "Keep an eye on him. If he doesn't wake up in the next hour or his temperature drops below 27 degrees alert me."

"I have Commander Spock," McCoy ran over to the com station.

"Spock,"

"_You wished to speak to me Dr. McCoy regarding the Captain?"_

"Yeah. We found him for all of five seconds before the transmission cut off. He said something about falling off a cliff,"

"_Is he injured?" _

"He's unconscious and probably somewhat injured but it's minor," McCoy replied. "The real trouble is if his core temp gets too low."

"Dr. McCoy," He turned to the officer calling him. "There's a snow storm building near the last known location of the Captain."

"Did you hear that Spock?"

"_Yes. Please transfer me to lieutenant commander Scott," _Spock answered. _"We have finished conducting our scans." _

"Do what he says," McCoy walked away. "Tell Scotty I'll meet them in the transport room."

* * *

"You're gonna have to trek your way to 'im," Scotty said from his seat at the transporter controls. "The storm won't allow me ta set you down at the last transmission's location. Maybe 5 kilometers away. Once ya get down there either you're gonna have to trek back through the storm to another location or you're gonna have to wait it out."

McCoy, Sulu and Spock were gearing up for the frozen climate, all three carrying extra packs of snow gear. McCoy growled as he checked his medical case for the umpteenth time. "Yeah. Yeah. Great, Scotty. Just make sure we have those com lines open."

"The lass is on that," Scotty answered. "Her and Chekov too."

"So we'll be back in no time at all," Sulu readjusted his retractable sword against his pack.

"The probability lies on a longer stay than you may believe, Mr. Sulu," Spock announced as they took their position on the transporter.

"Taking into account the fact that Jim is accident prone?" McCoy snickered.

"It is a great part of my calculations," McCoy smirked at the slight quirk to Spock's lips. "Energize, Mr. Scott."

* * *

895

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... Although I enjoy calling my friend Spock :D**

* * *

Uhura was becoming slightly frantic although her face remained calm and collected. She was glaring at her console waiting for a transmission and listening intently to the chatter from Hielo, her fingers tapping against the console. It was become increasingly worrisome as the chatter was implying that an accident had really been a cover up and many people had been displaced, emotionally and physically. Scotty was in the Captain's chair, drumming his fingers irritably. Chekov was glaring at the screen displaying the storm front relative to the rescue team's location. The rest of the bridge crew members remained silent but held a foreboding look of determination. Uhura hit the button to hail Kirk's com again. She zoned out as she waited for the reply that wouldn't come. It had been 6 hours since they'd lost communication with him.

"_Kirk here,_" The gravelly, tired voice nearly threw Uhura from her seat.

"Jim?" She gasped.

"_W-we… on a fir-first name… basis-sis then?" _There was a long pause from the gasping sentence._ "N-nyota?"_

"God damn it, Kirk," Uhura snapped. She whirled in her seat. "I got him. Kirk's finally picked up his com."

Scotty was out of his seat and next to her. "How is he?"

"_Hey… Sc-scotty,"_ Jim's answer was shaky at best. _"How f-far… out are th-they?"_

"About sewen hours, tvwenty minutes," Chekov said coming up on the other side of Uhura. "The storm vwas interfering with their instruments."

There was a moment of only Jim's labored breathing. _"Damn it… I… I don't think I… have th-that kind of…ti-time…."_

"Commander Scott," The Ensign in charge of the medical station came over with a PADD. "We've got his life signs back. His temperature has dropped to 18 degrees Celsius and his heart rate is slowing."

"Transmit the data to McCoy and get someone from medical up here so we can figure out what the Captain can do while we wait," Scotty ordered.

"Jim you still there?" Uhura asked quickly.

"_Ye-yeah," _

"So why did you wander off besides to satisfy your childish nature?" She said quickly.

"_S-something didn't fe-feel right," _Jim murmured.

"I've been listening in on their normal radio waves," Nyota supplied. "They were talking about some accident being faked."

"_That's… that's n-not good," _Jim murmured. "_I should… go-go…"_

"Kirk, don't you dare move," Nyota snarled.

"_Th-there's a gir-girl,"_ Jim whispered. There was the crumbling of snow and wind rushed by the com. _"Hey! Gir-girl!.... No w-wait! Co-come back! I w-won't hurt ya!"_

There was a cough followed by the crunching of the snow before the wind rushed away any word their captain could possibly say.

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" McCoy yelled into his communicator. Sulu and Spock looked up from where they were consulting the map to Jim's newly known last location. Uhura had finally gotten a hold of them, two hours after talking to Jim, when they stopped inside a small cave to plan there next move.

"_I know,_" Uhura's agitated voice came over. _"He's an idiot."_

"Send me his latest stats," McCoy growled. "And any climate stats so I can calculate how bad he is going to get."

"_How far away are you?"_

"About 3.42 kilometers," Spock said.

"The terrain is pretty bad though," Sulu rubbed his arms and pulled his coat tighter. "Up the side of a mountain and over a cliff."

"There is another route we could take however it will add on another 3 kilometers to our journey," Spock supplied. They looked to where McCoy was reading through his data.

"We have 6 hours tops," McCoy said looking up at them. "His temperature has dropped to 14 degrees Celsius. He'll have dropped from exhaustion in 1 to 2 hours. Jim'll be dead in 6 hours if we don't find him and get him back on the _Enterprise._"

"It is logical to take the shorter route if we have that time restriction," Spock said, putting the PADD away. "We must hurry."

* * *

Jim looked to the shadow in front of him, through the pelting snow that stuck to his face in sheets. His body was shaking, up and down. His fingers had stopped shaking, having gone numb hours ago. "Wa-wa-wait."

The figure danced in the snow, moving ahead of him. Laughter echoed around him before the shadow came closer. Jim reached out, his feet faltering and he fell into the snow with a grunt. He was encased with snow, a comforting blanket that felt neutral to the touch. Jim took a shuddering breath as the white faded to grey and then to black, the figure contrasting sharply with the background as it came closer. It knelt in front of him and rested a warm hand on his forehead. Jim's vision blurred the white figure into nothingness as the heat from the hand soothed him to sleep.

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed and alerted my story! Keep it up. Next update will be Saturday.

800


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jim woke up to a shiver wracking his body but a small heat source engulfing him. His eyes rolled open and looked around to nothing but different hues of white and blue mixing into the shadows. Orange, Red and yellows flickered over the blues. A figure moved into his blurred vision and a cold hand touched his forehead. He tried to move away but found his limbs only wished to flop lifelessly beneath the thin blanket wrapped around him. Jim groaned at the dull ache of exhaustion coursing through his muscles. "Still yourself, Captain. You must relax or you're condition will deteriorate even further."

"Was… was goin'on?" Jim slurred his vision beginning to clear so that he could see the carved ice cave ceiling above him. The cold hand disappeared into the skin poncho and Jim realized that it was a woman standing over him. Black hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

"You broke through part of our tunnels and followed one of the children," She said softly, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "You fell unconscious about 4 hours ago and are freezing to death. We're waiting for your crew to arrive."

"Why is—that?" He inhaled sharply, ice stabbing his chest. "I should… go find them…"

She pushed him back to the cot, not taking much effort as he was so weak. "No. You must rest and stay near the fire. We do not succumb to the cold so easily so we are rather at a loss as to how we can help you other than allow you to rest and stay near the fire. We need the help of your ship. Not only for you but for the people trapped here."

"What… why are you o-out here?"

"We've been banished from the main city because we didn't want to pursue the radiation energy source," She replied. "I was a head researcher and produced sufficient evidence that they burned."

"Ho-how man-many?" Jim asked, suppressing a shiver. The woman moved from his vision and Jim's eyes widened at the mass of people in the same style poncho as her scattered around the cave.

"About 200 people. They all worked in the laboratories and all knew what the radiation was doing to innocent people," She replied. "You should rest. A storm will delay your team and you need to save your energy."

"I—need to get – in contact with them…" Jim stuttered, the cold traveling deeper. "My com. The thing that—that beeps."

She nodded and came back with the small device which was ringing continuously. "We have been unable to stop it."

Jim reached out and shakily took the advice, his arm falling to his chest as he heaved at the effort of lifting. He flicked it open with some effort and gulped against the dryness in his throat. "Kir-kirk he—"

"_Godd-amn you, Kirk!_" Uhura snarled at him, the transmission coming through staticy and missing words. _"You have any i-- how long I have been-- to get a hold of you!? You just ran-- don't even bother replying! Your-- delirious you know that?! So it's impossible for you-- slightly coherent and decide what is-- best interest!"_

"Perhaps we should have answered the com earlier," The women said. Jim looked at her tiredly realizing her face was still blurred to him.

"She'd st-still be angry at m--me," Jim murmured. He lifted the com shakily and heaved an even shakier breath. "Uhura. There's a t-team coming for m-me?"

"_Yes. --McCoy hypos-- to death!" _There was a staticy breath and the calm collected Uhura came through. _"—Should be there—two hours."_

The com fell to his chest as his arm gave out, his consciousness spiraling out of his grasp. The com was slipped from his grasp and the blurred faced woman's voice spoke softly to the staicy Uhura's before Jim disappeared into the depths of his exhaustion.

* * *

"There are tunnels around here somewhere!" McCoy yelled over the blizzard. He had his com pressed to his ear as Uhura explained what she had been told by the woman, Mystral, who was currently taking care of Jim. "Jim's in one of them with people taking care of him! Uhura says to be careful because some of the cave tunnels are weak!"

Spock suddenly stopped as his foot sunk deep in the snow and a crack echoed around his foot. Sulu dove forward grabbing hold of Spock's wrist as his footing gave way and he fell into the cave below. McCoy dropped his com and grabbed Sulu's other hand, attempting to gain purchase on slippery ground. "Goddamn it."

Sulu's foot slid over the edge. Spock looked at him. "Let go."

"Sorry sir," Sulu ground out.

"I'd let go but I like Sulu and contrary to belief I like our stupid logic vs human arguments," McCoy growled. "Plus I think Jim likes having you around."

"It is illogical. If we all are unable to find the Captain-"

"Spock. Shut up," McCoy snapped tightening his grip on Sulu as his balance was thrown off. "Damn it."

"Doctor," Sulu's feet were out from under him and McCoy was sliding along the snow penguin style, his hands still grasped around Sulu.

"Damn it!" McCoy's yell echoed around them as they descended into the darkness of the cavern.

* * *

"I've lost their signal entirely," The ensign reported.

"We can't boost it or anything?" Uhura asked hopefully.

"The storm is becoming too powverful and blocking out ewery thing," Chekov said sadly. Scotty nodded.

"They're on their own for the time being,"

* * *

928

So.... I realized that tomorrow is going to be insanely busy to I'll update today, Friday, INSTEAD! :D So.... I won't update until Monday. Review as always!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"I love snow," Sulu sighed in relief from the powdery snow bank they had landed in.

"Yeah because it does wonderful things for you right?" McCoy snapped checking over his equipment. "Pain medication is gone. So is some of the antibiotics. Back up tricorder is broken though."

"My communicator is broken as well as most of my equipment," McCoy looked up at Spock. "Only 20% of it survived."

"Any of it working?"

"I am afraid that the 20% is not compatible with each other," McCoy huffed.

"Course you break the expensive 'I'm only giving you one of these' machines," McCoy looked at Sulu. "Where's your pack?"

The helmsman pointed up to where the pack hung on a small outcropping of ice. "Came off on the way down. My com's out too."

"Hopefully the tricorder isn't malfunctioning because it says you two are alright minus the bruises and cuts," McCoy rubbed his arms furtively. "My com's buried beneath the snow so we're shit out of lu-"

Sulu grabbed McCoy and pulled him to the ground, his phaser out and locked onto the same movement as Spock's. "Commander?"

"I believe it is one of the people who is taking care of the Captain," McCoy looked up and dusted himself off, yet again. He stood up and stepped out from behind cover. "Dr. it is ill-advised to leave cover when we are uncertain as to whether they are hostile or not."

"Spock. It's a child," McCoy rolled his eyes. "And they know we're coming. There is logic in this."

"It is illogical to assume a child is incapable of harming an elder being," Spock reasoned. Sulu looked back and forth between the two officers before the girl looked out. She had the same pale skin of her people and the same pearl grey eyes and silver hair.

"The iceman was watching me dance so my friends helped me to bring him to Lady Mystral," The girl said clearly. "He had the same clothes as you."

"Can you take us to him?" McCoy asked climbing from the small impression in the snow. She nodded once and then waved them forward.

"Hurry. Lady Mystral wants you to help the people here," She grabbed a hold of McCoy's hand and tugged him along, Spock and Sulu following closely. The girl couldn't be older than five but she navigated the hallways like an expert. "The iceman was tired when he came and he kept calling me a mystical fairy. What's a fairy because he couldn't tell me?"

"It's a beautiful little creature with cool abilities," Sulu offered earning a raised eyebrow from Spock and McCoy.

"It does not exist-"

"On our planet," McCoy interrupted glaring at Spock. "Maybe they exist here."

"Well I've never heard of them," They turned a corner and entered a cavern bathed in fire light. "I don't like this room. The fire makes it hot."

McCoy broke free from her grip as he saw the form of Jim shivering beneath a blanket closest to the fire. A women with long silver hair stood as he neared. She bowed slightly. "I am unable to wake him. You are the Dr. Bones he mumbles for?"

"Yes," Bones had his tricorder out and was pulling two thermal blankets from his pack and over Jim's body as he scanned. "How long has he been out?"

"Almost 5 hours since he collapsed," She replied. "Another 2 since he has spoken in his sleep."

"Damn it," McCoy began prepping hypos. "I need another set of blankets underneath him."

"We don't have any-" Sulu said.

"I know!" McCoy snapped, his eyes flaming angrily.

Spock inclined his head to the woman. "You are the lady called Mystral?"

"Yes, I am," She bowed her head. "You are of importance to the Captain?"

"I am his first officer, Commander Spock. It is a pleasure to meet you,"

"Same to you," She glanced to where McCoy was jamming steroids into Jim's neck and glaring at the unsatisfactory readings. "Your doctor seems to be very agitated. Has his condition deteriorated that much?"

"Yeah," McCoy growled jamming another hypo into Jim's neck and rubbing his hands over the thermal blanket covering his chest. "His core temperature has dropped to 10 degrees Celsius. He's got 4 hours tops."

"We need to contact our ship," Spock said. He looked at Mystral who shook her head.

"I am afraid we do not have that technology out here," She said. "We are outcasts from society for going against the government. They would not allow us the luxury. You're arrival here is needed more than we can possibly express."

"Sir!" Sulu produced Jim's com from his frozen hand and tossed it to the Commander. He opened it efficiently.

"Commander Spock to _Enterprise_," He said. "Lt. Uhura do you read?"

"_Good to hear your voice, Commander,_" It was a bare whisper and covered in static but they had made contact.

"We have found the Captain however he needs immediate medical evac,"

"_The storm is still prewenting us from allowving any form of transportation," _Chekov's Russian accented voice came over the line. _"Commander Scott is vworking to boost the signal. The strength of the storm is vweakening howvever there is still too much time."_

"How much time?" McCoy asked, glancing away from Jim for a few precious seconds to eye Spock carefully. The Vulcan nodded and relayed the message.

"_Two maybe three hours, sir," _

"He can't wait that long," McCoy ran the tricorder over his body again watching the life signs drop slowly. "Jim's body is freezing and unless we get him on board within the next 3-4 hours, he's going to die. I'm not even going to waste my breath on the irreversible damage that could have been done."

Spock nodded and began to talk rapidly with Chekov and Scotty about boosting the signal. Sulu was wandering around the cave, noticing the people coming out of the cave after they had been deemed unthreatening.

"'m not gun-gun-gunna d-d-die," Jim's thready and husky voice murmured quietly from his cocoon.

"Don't move," McCoy rested his hand on Jim's shoulder and eased him back to the cot. "Save your energy."

"M tired, B'nes," Jim mumbled, snuggling into the warmth. "N really co-cold."

"I know," McCoy pulled Jim's hand out from beneath the blankets and frowned at the lack of gloves. "You lost your gloves?"

"Don remember," Jim slurred. McCoy squeezed Jim's finger and worked his way up Jim's hand and to his forearm assessing the deep blue almost black skin.

"Jim. Tell me when you can feel my hand, alright? Jim? You understand?" He nodded and McCoy started the process again. He got up to Jim's wrist the frown deepening into his face.

"Win you gu-gunna st-start?" McCoy lifted up Jim's hand so he could see it.

"Jim. Look at me," Jim rolled his head to look at his arm as McCoy pressed Jim's palm between his fingers. The doctor repeated the pinch a few more times before setting Jim's hand down and pushing it under the blanket.

"Thas…Thas snot good," Jim's eyes were wide and slightly frightened.

"No. No it's not, Jim,"

* * *

1188

A/N: So.... The temperatures in this chapter and the previous chapters have been taken and converted from a website I found. i'm sorry if they are not accurate but as soon as I find the time (and am not coughing my lungs up) I'll look into more websites to decide whether or not they are true. Thank you for reading up to this point! Keep up with the reviews! Update will be on Thursday.

Iluvwind


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Can… can….can't fee-fee-feel…" McCoy wrapped his arms around Jim's body, pulling the blanket tighter and rubbed his hands up and down to add heat, all the while pulling Jim closer to his only heat source: the doctor's body.

"Stay calm, Jim," McCoy whispered. "I can't knock you out so stay calm and fight through it."

"No-no-no mo-mo-more c-cold pl-places," Jim was shaking constantly his eyes hooded and dazed. "N-n-no m-m-more."

Sulu walked over and sat down next to him. McCoy looked at Sulu as Jim's shivering heightened for a few seconds before returning to its continuous shake. "Where's Spock?"

"He is discussing how long it takes for storms to normally go through," Sulu glanced at Jim. "He doesn't look very good."

"That's because he's getting worse," McCoy muttered darkly. "He's lost feeling from his hands almost to his elbows. His feet were covered so we are only worried about his hands. But at any rate we're dealing with possible irreversibly damage to his hands. He needs to be back on the _Enterprise_."

"B-b'nes. Sc-sc-scold," Jim whimpered. "S-s-so c-c-c-cold."

McCoy rubbed Jim's arms and chest, trying to keep the blood circulating and his temperature up. He whispered something in Jim's ear, something that caused him to relax. Sulu frowned and looked away, like he was witnessing something private. "Can I do anything?"

"You can switch places with me and keep him calm and awake," McCoy said starkly. Sulu didn't have time to reply as Jim was shifted, like brittle foil into his lap. "Try to keep his temperature up. I'm gonna go get them into trying to transport some supplies down."

Sulu opened his mouth to ask a question but McCoy was already blundering off towards Spock. He looked down as Jim heaved a shaky breath and coughed. Sulu tentatively wrapped his arms around Jim, rubbing the blanket up and down like McCoy had done. "B-b-b'nes…"

"It's Sulu, Captain," He said softly.

"Su-su-sulu…?" Jim paused dumbly. "H-h-hi. S-s-scold."

"Just a bit, Captain,"

* * *

"Scuse me! Coming through!" Christine was running through the hallways and thanking her elder brother for getting her into running everyday. "Hold the lift!"

She skidded into the lift just as the doors shut and regained her breath, bent over her knees. The Ensign raised an eyebrow at her. "You ok, Nurse?"

"Just fine," She stood up smiling.

"I know it's rather odd to ask but what's the rush?" Chapel grinned like she had just drawn the winning hand in the annual poker game between the female officers on the ship.

"The captain has a cold,"

"Why is that a good thing?" Scotty asked after Chapel explained to him that Jim had a cold from the last planet they had been on. "The Captain being sick has never been a good thing."

"It means he's going to develop a fever in," Chapel checked the clock on her PADD. "About 30 minutes. The fever will raise his core temp and give us more time."

"That sounds risky, Christine," Uhura said worriedly.

"It's not like we can stop it from happening," Chapel said with a shrug. "Might as well let McCoy know."

* * *

McCoy glanced away from his conversation with Spock at where Sulu and Jim were talking, Jim nodding his head to Sulu's questions.

"It's not safe for humans. Yeah I get it Spock," McCoy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What about blankets or medical supply?"

"It is possible although it would depend on how strong the signal has become in the last hour and 20 minutes," Spock flicked open his communicator to Lt Uhura's voice.

"_Odd timing,"_ She muttered. _"Commander is Dr. McCoy with you?"_

"He is,"

"What do you need?" McCoy continued to rub his eyes.

"_I checked over Jim's blood work and he has the beginning markers for a cold,"_ Chapel's voice rang like sweet bells in McCoy's ears. _"It's a strain of bacteria that gives a high fever and little strain to the body."_

"Lucky bastard," McCoy growled a small grin on his face. "It'll stop his temperature from falling and speed up his heart rate. How'd you find it?"

"_I was cleaning up your office and recognized the symptoms," _Chapel said off handedly. _"You need to clean up more."_

"Christine, remind me to give you a couple days off when we get back," McCoy grinned.

"_I'm holding you to that,"_

"Lt. Commander Scott," Spock said authoritatively.

"_Aye sir?_"

"We need medical supplies and blankets transported down here. Can you do it?" Spock asked.

"_Aye… I can do tha blankets but the signal isn't strong enough for the machines,"_ Scotty said.

"Send what you can. Spock out," He closed the communicator and looked at McCoy. "Will that suffice, Dr?"

"For now it will," McCoy replied, rolling his shoulders. "The fever has bought us at least another hour but he still needs to be back on the _Enterprise_ in about 3 hours."

"I will get a status report when they transport the supplies," McCoy nodded and they walked silently over to Jim and Sulu. They were still murmuring towards one another, Jim's words slurred and broken while Sulu's were short and crisp.

"How's he doing Sulu?" McCoy squatted down and ran the tridcorder over Jim's body.

"He's still shivering but he's holding a conversation," Sulu replied. Jim shifted and he looked up at McCoy.

"B-b-b'nes," He smiled tiredly. "T-that litt-ttle gir-girl and th-the other on-on-one. Th-they're re-real."

"Yeah, Jim," McCoy administered a hypo and sat down next to them. He helped Sulu to squish Jim in between them and pull the blanket tighter around him. "I won't doubt your depraved mind again."

* * *

937

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Jim woke to phaser fire, screams and someone dragging him across the cold ground. His elbows were tingling obnoxiously and he felt suffocated by the cocoon of warmth that felt too good to be true.

"Get behind shelter!" McCoy's voice rang from over his head. Jim winced at the noise. "Goddamn it! This has to happen now! Cause of your stupid luck!"

"We're outnumbered!" Sulu called from his left. "We've got three phasers and my sword against 10 phasers. Any plans?"

"I believe that our options are limited at this point," Spock said from somewhere to his left. The rest of the conversation blurred out as a warm hand touched his forehead. His skin prickled against it but welcomed the heat all the same, bathing his mind in bath water before he was doused with ice chips. Jim's eyes opened, a shiver traveled down his spine and he looked at the person sitting above him. She was different than the other, younger and her eyes held a bitter flame to them. He recognized it as memories haunting someone to the core.

"You should wake up now, Captain," The woman said softly, her warm hands traveling to his burning elbows. His heart fluttered when he remembered his hands, the nerves damaged and making them clubs that couldn't feel. "It's ok. You can feel my hands."

Pain flared through his hands, through every pore in them and Jim gasped. The muscles flexed, blood pulsed rapidly and traveled up to his burning elbows before the tingling traveled down his arms and into his finger tips, soothing the pain. His hands still burned but he could feel them, the raw skin, cuts and bruises. Everything about them. Jim let out a grunt as the woman released his hands.

"You must help your crew now, Captain," She slid the phaser from her sleeve and into his hand. "This will only last for a few minutes then you will deteriorate quickly. Do you understand?"

Jim nodded, his body feeling slightly warmer and sat up. "Wh-what ha-happened?"

"They're surrendering to buy time," She pointed to McCoy, Sulu and Spock standing stoically in front of eleven phasers pointed at them. "You should know that it is not the leader's fault. He's an idiot who in some absurd way makes sense to some people. He's just a puppet. The military leader is the one who did all of this. He banished the scientists to the place 3 months ago. They're almost out of food. That is why we need your help. We have explained this to your second in command, Spock. He has offered us help but with Vardan showing up I believe that our time is limited now before he comes."

"Who's h-he?" Her eyes sparked dangerously and Jim looked at her questioningly.

"He's General Iago Caldwell, my father and someone who needs to be buried in an avalanche and die," She seethed.

"Damn," Jim pulled himself to his knees, exhaustion aching in his bones, letting her rage thin to a hazy mist. He peaked out from behind the pillar as he extracted his body from the blankets. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Spock, Sulu and McCoy were stalling perfectly. "D-did they leave b-behind a c-com?"

A man nodded and pointed at the bag next to him. Jim quickly rummaged in it pulling the com out. "Th-this is Kirk. Is any-anyone th-there?"

The radio crackled to life. _"Uhura here. How are you up?" _

"N-not important," Jim murmured glancing behind him and out of their hiding place. "We-we've got a problem."

"_I swear that you're going to be confined to the ship once your back here! Everywhere you go! Honestly Kirk!"_

"Ke-keep it do-down," Jim hissed. His hands were shaking again. "We ne-need b-back up. Vardan is he-here."

"_Not the leader of-"_ She asked in disbelief.

"Ver-very same," Jim checked the phaser. "He's g-got Sp-spock, B-b'nes and Sulu at ph-phaser po-point plus all th-the exiles. Tell Sc-scotty and Che-chekov to get in ge-gear."

"_I'm on it,"_ Uhura said. _"Jim. Don't do anything stupid."_

"No pr-promises. Kirk out," Jim hung up and checked his phaser again. A blast sent Sulu to his knees holding his shoulder.

"Are you mad!?" McCoy grabbed him and held him up, glaring daggers at the men. Spock remained stoic but had taken a step towards them. Jim almost lurched out to help them.

"You should rest," The elder woman had appeared next to the younger, giving her a stern look of disapproving. "Not attempt an act of misplaced gallantry that could get you killed."

"I'm f-fine," Jim stuttered against the cold and slipped out to the other side of the wall. He was hidden from view and quickly snuck down so he was to the side of the standoff. Jim looked up at the ceiling, raising his phaser and aiming for one of the stalagmites. His hand waved around, almost uncontrollable. "Shit. I hope this works."

He pulled the trigger and watched the blast nail the ice just to the right of where he aimed. The desired affect still happened though, and he hid behind the pillar as the ice fell to the ground between his three crew members and Vardan's henchman.

McCoy, Spock and Sulu skidded over the wall farther towards where the exiles were cowering. McCoy was on Sulu's arm, wrapping part of his torn sleeve around it like ants on a picnic. Spock was the first to notice Jim. "Captain?"

"Hey Sp-sp-spock," The feeling in his hands was receding to an empty cold and he was loosing muscle control as his hands hardened into rock. "So your pl-plan was t-to sur-surrender? Hav-haven't you le-learned anything from me-me?"

"It was the logical option at the time," Jim rolled his eyes.

"Su-ure," He rubbed his arms as a shiver wracked his body. "Damn."

"I believe your illogical recovery is declining," Jim glared at his first officer.

"Some-sometimes I really ha-hate you," Jim ground out, trying to smile around his chattering teeth.

"The feeling is mutual, I believe is the term, Captain. However as a Vulcan I do not feel anger," Jim smirked.

"I've got bruises to prove you wrong," A shiver sent his arms wrapping around his body with new intensity.

"Do I want to know how you did it?" McCoy growled as he crawled over and checked Jim over. Jim shrugged and rubbed his arms faster.

"Plan?" Sulu asked, his arm in a make shift sling.

"We g-get them before th-they get anyone el-else," Jim stuttered out. "Ho-howw many di-did I g-get?"

Spock peaked over. "4 are incapacitated out of the 11. Vardan is one of them."

Jim grinned. "Go-good. Scotty's be-beaming down a security te-team a-asap."

He handed the phaser to Spock, his hand shaking uncontrollably. McCoy grabbed his hands and shoved his gloves onto them. "You better enjoy those."

"Th-thanks, B'nes," Jim rubbed his newly acquired gloves together. "You ok S-sulu?"

"I'll live," Sulu replied, holding his arm. "How are you sir?"

"Jus-just dan-dandy," They all looked up as the familiar swirling of light encompassed 6 human forms directly in front of them. Jim grinned. "Cav-cavalry is he-here."

* * *

1190

A/N: Thank you for reading! Keep up the feedback! Next Chapter will be up Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"So you were suddenly able to beam people down after we are taken hostage? What kind of game are you playing, Scotty?" McCoy snarled over the com. "Get Jim, Sulu and I the hell out of here then beam a medic team down so they can help the refugees! Good god! Is it really that hard!?"

Jim attempted a snicker but coughed as the cold crept deeper into his system. "He-he's jus-just pis-sed at me-me-me."

Sulu nodded. "Seems to be the only thing he holds towards you."

McCoy glared at them. They attempted looks of innocence, Kirk failing because he was barely conscious from the cold and Sulu because he found Jim's screwed up expression hilarious. Jim looked up wearily at Spock. "Ho-hold do-down the for-fort."

"Yes, Captain. I will see you upon the return of your health," Jim nodded as the familiar tingling of having your body split into particles and rearranged in a different, much warmer place took hold. Sulu reached over and steadied him as they rematerialized.

"Easy, sir," Sulu said softly. McCoy was barking orders as Jim slid to the ground, Sulu softening the landing. Everything was suddenly warm, a brilliant sand beach warm that tickled deep into his muscles.

"Jim, if I let you sleep you better wake up on command," McCoy stated gruffly. There was a click and warm fluid burned through his veins, bringing a dark blanket to encompass him.

* * *

"His core temp is holding steady at 32 degrees Celsius," Chapel reported as McCoy had stepped away to deal with Sulu's arm for the ten seconds it would take to administer a hypo and hand him off to a nurse for dermal regenerator treatment.

"How bad is he?" Sulu asked looking directly into McCoy's eyes.

"Worst he's been in a while," He muttered before reappearing at Jim's side and glancing at the results above the captain's sleeping form.

"Give him another round of warm saline, and antibiotics," McCoy said running a tricorder over Jim's body. "We need to get rid of that cold before it starts doing damage. After that, we can start into the cuts, bruises and broken bones."

"How many of those does he have?" Chapel asked, eyeing the ever growing medical chart that belonged to their captain.

"His clavicle is broken, couple ribs, bruised lung, and a laceration to his shoulder and arm," McCoy said checking over Jim's hands that were wrapped in heating pads that were increasing the blood flow to the nerves. "Set up a nerve test too."

"His hands?"

"I need to make sure there's not too much damage," McCoy pressed along the skin leading up to Jim's elbow. The muscle flexed beneath his fingers and Jim let out a groan.

"Hurz," He slurred. Chapel reappeared and set the trey down next to McCoy before rounding the bed. She rested her hand on Jim's forehead, instantly soothing him. He stilled, his head lolling towards her.

"It'll be gone soon, Jim. Just sleep," She whispered. McCoy handed her a bone regenerator.

"Mend his clavicle," She nodded and took the regenerator as McCoy began the arduous task of unwrapping Jim's hands. Chapel kept her other hand around Jim's bicep for support and to sooth him. She glanced up from her work as McCoy set up the nerve test. They were still black from the lack of blood flow but had bright red spots forming where the nerves were being repaired by his body and McCoy's drugs. Jim shifted when McCoy touched one of the spots. "After you're done, get a painkiller that will help him sleep. There's one in my desk drawer. Specially made for him."

"You mean the one between the saline and antibiotics?" Chapel asked as she continued to run the regenerator over Jim's shoulder. McCoy smirked and stabbed the hypo into Jim's neck.

"I really do owe you a couple days off,"

"I think you'd be lost with out me," Chapel winked at him. They were both grateful for the beep of the com next to Sulu's bed. He looked to it as Chapel focused on Jim's shoulder and McCoy turned back to the nerve test. Sulu gave them both a questioning glance before he picked it up.

"Sulu here,"

"_What's your relation in terms of power aboard your ship?"_ McCoy stopped reading the results of the nerve test and looked up at the ice pick sharp voice.

"Who is this?" Sulu asked, his eyes sharp with anger and surprise. The wheels behind them were turning sharply to form a plan. "Where is Commander Spock?"

"_What is your relation in terms of power aboard your ship?" _The edge to the voice became a ragged blade.

"Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Bridge Officer, head pilot," Hikaru replied. "Where is Commander Spock and the away team?"

"_Bring me someone of power and then I'll talk to you,"_ The voice snarled. McCoy rolled his eyes and grabbed the com.

"Listen up. Tell us what happened to our crew members before we beat your ass into the hells of space!" McCoy yelled into the com. He was tired and wanted nothing more for a good nights sleep so the ice pick voice seemed a great way to relieve some of his stress.

There was a short pause; scuffling in the background and then the voice came back, amusement dancing behind the words.

"_Since you took my leader hostage, I've decided to take your leader hostage," _The voice said. _"And I'd prove that he's still alive but him being Vulcan and all, he doesn't particularly like to speak when coerced. Maybe I'll have one of the underlings speak like a good dog." _

"_That will not be necessary,"_ Spock's voice came over the line but far off.

"Spock. What the hell is going on?"

"_We have been captured by an unknown party,"_ Spock supplied.

"Well that's logical," Sulu snorted at Chapel's comment and devilish grin. McCoy almost laughed with him.

"_I can change that," _The ice voice came back. _"I'm head of the military here on Hielo, General Iago Caldwell. I will call back with instructions momentarily."_

McCoy, Sulu and Chapel exchanged looks of question as the connection was cut off. Christine was the first to speak. "Anybody know who that is?"

Sulu looked down at his half way healed arm. "Hope he's not too important."

* * *

1054

Next update on Saturday. Thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Let me go!" The woman struggled helplessly against the two Hielo militants, her coats flaring around her body. "I don't want to see him!"

She was thrown to her knees in front of the General and glared up at him through her hair, her eyes burning with a green bitter flame. He smiled tiredly at her. "Desde."

"Father," She snarled. "What do you want?"

"Oh… Nothing really," Iago smiled. "Just administering my orders."

"Your orders?" She glanced around looking for the voice. It had come from the group of Star Fleet relief workers from the _Enterprise._ Her eyes searched the faces for the familiar form of the Captain. She schooled her expression to hide the satisfaction that he had not been captured.

"Are none of your concern," Iago nodded towards one of the men and they cracked the back of their phaser rifle into the head of the security officer who had spoken. "Commander Spock, take your position to heart and command your underlings."

"Oh shut up," Desde snarled and rolled her eyes. "Honestly. People of power do not only matter."

"You are very wrong my dear,"

"Don't my dear me," Desde snapped. "You don't even have the Captain."

"All in good time, Desde," She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh please. You've missed your chance," Iago grabbed her by the elbow and lifted her from the ground.

"You should show a bit more respect when speaking to me, Desdemona," He threatened. She glared at him, her mouth in a thin line of pain from his hold on her elbow.

"I think it's presumptuous of you to think I owe a monster like you any level of respect," She stated challengingly. The back of his hand came across her cheek and sent her sprawling to the floor. She looked up from the ice, her cheek red. A warm hand helped her to sit up again and she found herself looking into the brown eyes of Spock.

"Desdemona, you're a mere plaything among the superiors here. Do as you're told as I raised you to be," Desde looked at her purple faced father, her eyes still flaming with rage and bitterness.

"Sorry to burst your idea of me being the perfect little girl but I've grown up," She stood up and bowed her head lightly to Spock, slipping her hand from his. "I've gotten smarter and have also realized that you're a power obsessed idiot who needs to be thrown to the wolves of your own creation."

"Desdemona, I think you're unable to comprehend the ability I have," Her father advanced on her, his hand coming to her throat and grasping it. Desde choked against his hand. "I could crush you right here and no one would bat an eye. I have that much power my dear Desdemona."

He threw her back to the ground, yet again sliding into the group of Star Fleet officers. She glanced up at the childish, blue eyed and blond curl encircled face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded against the thick accent and heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm fine."

He helped her to sit up straight, her hand slipping from his with a meaningful glance. "I'm Chekov. Pavel Andreievich."

"Nice to meet you, Pavel," She smiled moving to stand. "I'm Desde."

Iago looked at his daughter icily before speaking to the two guards that had brought Desde in. "Bring Mystal in here."

"You don't need to do-" Desde glanced at Spock meaningfully. "That."

"Quiet, Desde," Iago snapped. "You've lost the right to speak."

"You can't,"

"But I will," Iago threatened.

"It is logical to assume that he plans on killing Mystral as an example," Spock whispered to Desde. She nodded in defeat. "She is the leader of the people here and thus an important piece to gaining the silence he wants. She is also an important bargaining chip with Star Fleet."

"More of a punishment to me but yeah," She whispered. They looked up as Mystral walked in elegantly ahead of the two men sent to get here. She glided to a halt in front of General Caldwell and bowed her head lightly.

"Yes Iago?" She said with disdain lacing her voice. Her face was still the serene smile that spoke of a grandmother speaking to a child of the virtue of the world. "I know you wanted to speak to me of great things that you have planned for the outcasts of my society. Perhaps even you wish to explain the ostentatious way we shall be put to death. So yes Iago please speak to me what you asked me to hear."

Desde flinched as a phaser was raised to Mystral's head from one of the men flanking her. Mystral didn't move away. She kept her gaze steadily on Iago's face. He glared menacingly at her.

"I brought you here to die, obviously," He said triumphantly. "Killing you has been my only goal since this whole thing started all those months ago. You are what threatens the regiment of authority on Hielo. With you gone, there is nothing left of what happened in that plant."

A com crackled to life. The man on the other side of Mystral reached inside his jacket, pulling out a Star Fleet communicator and flipping it open.

"_He's got ten minutes,"_ McCoy's voice snarled tiredly over the com. The man handed the com to Iago.

"It's for you," He said. Iago snatched the com from him.

"Who is this?" He snarled, the edge to his voice cutting through the air like butter.

"_This? This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_,"_ They looked up at the voice that commanded the giant room, bouncing off the walls in a giant boom of power. _"And I believe that you are holding my crew hostage." _

"It is an honor to speak with a man-" Iago grinned with triumphant until he was interrupted.

"_I'd like to get past the pleasantries because speaking to you is not one of them," _Jim silenced him effortlessly.

"How dare you!" Iago's face was livid with rage.

"_How dare I?"_ There was a smirk to Jim's voice that sent chills down the General's lackey's spines. _"How dare you think that it is ok for you to take my men hostage? How dare you General Caldwell for insulting the Captain of the Federation's flagship by thinking we wouldn't uncover your idiotic plot?"_

"You…. I'm going to-"

"Don't even bother," The man who had handed Iago the phaser had flipped his hood off, revealing his identity as Hikaru Sulu. He leveled his phaser at the General as the other hooded lackey flipped the jacket's hood off revealing Nyota Uhura's dark skin. She glared at Iago and turned her phaser to point at him. Two blasts hit the men sneaking up behind her. Spock and Chekov stood up phasers drawn and ready. Uhura attempted to hide her smile as Spock came over. The Security Team stood up as Desde opened her jacket and handed each of them a phaser.

"You had all of those in your coat?" Chekov asked wide eyed. Desde shrugged as she took one for herself and dropped the extra coat to the floor.

"She is a Hielon. It is illogical for Desde to wear heavy clothing in her natural climate," Spock reasoned, glancing at Nyota. Desde walked forward, her eyes cold and daring.

"How?" Iago sputtered.

"_Simple," _The officers looked up at the unusual husk to Jim's voice. He sounded tired beyond his years. Weary and dead in a way that actually tightened the muscles in their body. _"Your daughter seems to hate your guts."_

* * *

1272

A/N: I won't be updating for a while. SO i'm expecting some reviews! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"You sure that's right?" Jim asked wearily. McCoy was fretting over his hands, pumping them full of steroids and nerve regeneration meds. He could feel them again but moving them was still beyond challenging. Uhura, Sulu and Scotty were standing on the other side of the bed.

"Yes. I double checked my double checks," Uhura responded. "He's responsible for the entire thing. He forced Vardan into it. Well more influenced him into it saying that exiling them would be better than just shutting the plant down. There's mention of a third party that he leads."

"Sounds like internal power struggle to me," Sulu remarked.

"Mighty despicable of him," Scotty said, rolling his shoulders. Jim was staring straight ahead of him, boring a hole into the wall, lost in his thoughts. "Is he alright, Doc?"

McCoy glanced up from Jim's hand. "The meds I have him on make it hard to focus. He's gotten pretty good at ignoring everything around him so his mind can work. Give him a se-"

"Call my communicator," Jim said suddenly, his face still blank. McCoy shrugged and went back to the results on his PADD.

"Why?" Uhura asked.

"Because this girl…. She can help and she's got my com," Jim grinned. "I need to talk to her."

* * *

"If I'm not dead when Spock gets back, he's going to kill me," Jim groaned. He sat up slightly to look at where McCoy was making sure Sulu and Uhura were well prepared for the cold weather. "I can't change your mind Nyota?"

"No you can't Kirk," She strapped on her phaser and zipped up her coat. "I'm going down there to get him because you lost him. You owe me big time."

"That's what I was afraid of," He fell back to the bed. "We'll contact you in two hours if everything goes well. Make sure you're polite to this girl. She's not in a good mood. You guys clear on-"

He coughed hoarsely pulling McCoy away from Sulu and Uhura. The doctor glanced at the readings over the biobed and pulled the thermal blanket over Jim's body. He was shivering as he coughed his entire body covered in goose bumps. "Jim?"

"Two hours," Jim whispered. "Car-careful. Que-questions?"

"We'll be fine, Jim," Uhura said touching his bare arm with a gloved hand. McCoy produced a hypo and pressed it into Jim's neck sending him into oblivion. "What's wrong with him besides the obvious?"

"It's the obvious," McCoy said typing in commands to his PADD. "Johnson over there coughed on him."

"I said I was sorry!" Johnson called despairingly.

"Chapel! Knock him out already!" McCoy snarled.

"You can't just knock all your patients out," Christine rolled her eyes as she appeared from his office. "You are going to have to talk to them."

"Chapel," He growled, his grip on the bio bed turning his knuckles white. She set her hands on her hips and gave him a daring raised eyebrow. "Anyways, Jim here is now sick from whatever Johnson has."

"He caught a cold from his sister when we were taking shore leave on Earth," Chapel said as she passed. She winked at McCoy. "It's not life threatening."

"It is in Jim's body," McCoy snapped. "He needs rest and nutrients. He'll be back to his normal obnoxious self in a couple of days. Now get going before that girl gets annoyed and we miss our chance."

* * *

"You know… I need some privacy to go to the bathroom," Desde gestured around her as two swirls of fireflies appeared behind the two people guarding her. "Really! I won't run away! I promise! It's not like there's somewhere to-"

The fireflies materialized into two figures, phasers drawn. Uhura and Sulu fired at the same moment, both of the lackey's falling to the ground, lifeless heaps that snored. Desde appraised them wearily. "Where's your Captain?"

"He's… unfortunately incapacitated at the moment," Sulu said dragging the coat of the figure to the right. Uhura began to change into the other man's jacket.

"Meaning he's asleep in sickbay," Uhura pulled the coat around her with a shiver. "Wow this is thin cloth."

"You try wearing two of them," Desde said as Sulu passed her the second coat carrying 7 phasers in the lining. She slipped the coat on and huffed. "Could you make it any heavier!?"

"We could have brought the rifles," Sulu smirked checking his sword was hidden beneath his newly acquired jacket.

"I don't want to know," She tied her jacket shut. "Let's go. Your captain's plan better work."

"It usually does," Uhura smirked pulling her hood up and over her head shadowing her glass covered face. "So why are you helping us overthrow your father?"

"Because he's a bad person who needs to be shown the consequences of his actions," Desde wrapped the jackets tight around her. "And…. He's the reason behind all of this."

* * *

"And there you have it," Jim was stuck in the Captain's chair, barely able to speak anymore. McCoy and Scotty were the only things keeping him from falling from his chair. He didn't even have the energy to rub his aching forehead. "You've alienated your daughter to the point that she wants to kill you. It's no easy feat to make a child hate you so much they actually follow through with their plans."

"_You… I will…. You…" _Caldwell continued to sputter. Anger seeped into his voice. _"How dare you insolent-"_

"Fuck off and die," Jim sniped, his voice becoming hoarse and craggily against his throat. He took a deep breath. "Spock. Arrest him. Then get the relief effort moving again… then…. Yeah… Do whatever you think is logical."

"_Understood, Captain," _Spock was calm as he spoke through the com. Jim had known him long enough to hear the worry.

"I'll be ok, Spock," McCoy made a grunt of disagreement. "Just take care of the people down there. Then get our people back here."

"_Yes, Sir. Spock out,"_ Jim slumped in the chair. McCoy instantly lifted him up and onto his shoulder. Scotty looked at them worriedly, his hands hovering to help. Jim mumbled something and coughed roughly.

"I've got him, Scotty," McCoy made sure Jim was secure on his shoulder and walked over to the lift. The doctor nodded to Scotty as the doors closed. Jim mumbled again, actually slipping off of McCoy's shoulder slightly as they descended. "I've got you, Jim. It's ok.

"Snot…." Jim glanced at McCoy, his eyes barely open. "B'nes…. Sis bad… still… can't fee-eel my… hands."

McCoy gave Jim a determined scowl. "I can fix that,"

* * *

1102

A/N: After 5 days of being unable to write a thing, (which is unerving to the point i was shaking) I had a brain wave. So here is the next chapter. Unfortunately... I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. It will be by next weekend though. Thank you for reading! i love all the support i've gotten! Keep it up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Desde looked up at McCoy from where she sat next to Jim's bed. "He's still asleep."

It was a resignation that echoed hollowly into his ears. McCoy nodded gruffly. "He'll be that way until I decide his body is ready to wake up."

"I need to thank him before you leave," She murmured. Desde's face contorted into confusion. "And figure out how he found us."

McCoy chuckled at her. "Sometimes Jim just finds the right place to be at the right time. It's one of his idiotic quirks of luck."

They lapsed into silence until Desde, shifted in her seat. "He's like me."

"In a way," McCoy crossed his arms. "He did in fact hate his 'step-father' enough to want to hurt him in a way he wouldn't recover from. But... Jim never followed through with it. I only remember that it was because he realized there was something worse than him."

"What could be worse than the hell brought upon you by a parent?" Desde asked, disbelieving. Her eyes glared at him and McCoy smiled sadly at her.

"When he wakes up, you can ask him," He gave one last look at his friend before disappearing down the hall towards the other patients. Desde stared after him, fury dancing in her eyes.

"What could be worse? Honestly, the people aboard this ship are insane," She leaned back in her chair, aggravation rolling off her in waves. "There's nothing in this world worse than living in a hell that someone is supposed to save you from."

"There is," She jerked at the voice, nearly toppling from her chair. It was like sandpaper against concrete, the little rocks skittering along noisily after the voice had stopped speaking. Blue eyes watched her hazily as Jim pulled himself into a shaky sitting position. "Can I get...some water?"

She nodded hurriedly and handed him the small water cup the nurses had left. Jim coughed against the sweet coldness before relaxing slightly. Desde drummed her fingers anxiously on her legs. "So... I.. um... wanted to thank you for-"

"You shouldn't thank me," Jim responded, taking another sip of the clear nectar. His eyes were watching her over the rim of his cup.

"Why's that?" She huffed. "You helped me get revenge-"

"But all that anger, you now have directed towards yourself," Jim said softly, looking thoughtfully into his cup. "It's going to freeze you from the inside out and then it will shatter. When it shatters you're going to become an empty cold shell. Like I said, there is a worse hell than what you think you've been through."

"I'm used to being empty," Desde looked away to some off ward area of sickbay.

"But you're not used to being cold," Jim cleared his throat. His voice was still gravely and raw but it was commanding Desde's attention. "Ice in your veins that spreads until it engulfs your core. No matter how much you try to warm your body up you're forced to freeze. You can't do anything but shake and fight the losing battle."

"Why is that worse?" Desde asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Because you brought it upon yourself and you can't escape that fact, Desde," Jim coughed, returning to the glass of water. "Before you could blame him for everything that happened. You had an outlet. Now… the only one you can blame is yourself. You'll loathe yourself for what you did even if it was the right thing to do and it doesn't work. You can't hate yourself and still retain anything of your personality, Desde. Because you feel the cold of what you've done, an empty chill that won't leave you in peace. You may not understand that now…. But eventually…." He paused, his eyes glittering as he watched his reflection in the cup of water. "You will feel that dreadful coldness."

Desde stared over his shoulder, the dead conviction in his voice scaring her into silence. She couldn't see anything but the snow that filtered behind him into the darkness. It sent a chill down her spine, one she didn't recognize as anger.

"Desde?" Christine Chapel stood beside her, a warm hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? You're just frozen solid."

She stared at her, unable to look away because she wasn't seeing her. McCoy came over as he'd realized Jim had woken up. He walked around the bed and took the water cup from Jim's grip. Jim was almost asleep. "Do I have to give you a hypo?"

It seemed to wake both Desde and Jim up. Desde looked up at Christine and stood up. "I have to go. Thank you. Goodbye."

She disappeared out the door in a rush. Christine looked at Jim, skeptically. "What did you do to her?"

Jim smirked. He heard the depression as McCoy pressed the hypo to his neck. "Bones!"

"Jim?" McCoy asked with a smirk. "I thought you needed your rest."

"I hate you, B'nes," Jim slurred as he slumped back to the bed. "Really do…"

"Talk to you in a couple hours," McCoy stretched slightly. "Chapel. Why are you still here?"

She shrugged, a grin on her face. "Figured you needed my help with the relief."

"You know I know that's a lie," McCoy replied gruffly. Chapel took a step closer to the bed, the only thing between them.

"And if it is? What do you plan to do, Doctor McCoy?" She smirked playfully.

His smirk slid wider across his face. "I'm a doctor. Not a schemer."

* * *

"Everything's going ok then?" Jim asked as McCoy checked over the nerves in his hand. Spock was standing at the end of the bed.

"Yes, Captain," Spock said with an incline of the head. "Mystral has been given the authority of the people, all injuries have been attended to and all parties that we're responsible have been detained and readied for transport."

Jim nodded and retracted his hand quickly from McCoy's grip as he stabbed him with a needle. "OW! Bones that hurt!"

"Good," McCoy scoffed. "It means your hands are almost back to normal. Can you make a fist?"

"I'll punch you with it if you stab me with one more hypo," Jim snarled, rubbing his hands meticulously. "You gave me 13 in the last two days! That's almost 7 a day!"

"You counted?" McCoy asked grabbing Jim's hand again. "You're such a baby."

"Shut up," Jim mumbled. "You like your hypos too much."

"Scuse me for saving your life," McCoy muttered bending Jim's fingers and pulling them straight again. "How's that feel?"

"Soar," McCoy nodded. A com beeped and Spock was the first to pick it up at the wall.

"Sickbay,"

"_Commander there is a communication from the surface," _Uhura reported. _"Sulu and Chekov are ready to beam up and one of the refugees wishes to speak with the Captain."_

"He can talk if he really wants to," McCoy replied. Jim hopped off the biobed to be stopped by a swift hypo to the neck. Jim recoiled away from it.

"Bones," He half whined half groaned. "_Really_?"

"Yes, really," McCoy rolled his eyes. "Last one for at least a couple of hours."

"Couple of hours my ass," Jim grumbled as he took the call at the wall. "Kirk here."

"_It's… It's Desde,"_ Her voice whispered through the clear waves. _"Can…can you-"_

"Hold on a second," Jim walked over and locked himself into McCoy's office. He smirked at McCoy's curse and kick at the door. "I'm in private."

"_I… I wanted to ask you something,"_ Jim sighed at her shaking voice. "_How'd you… How do you survive?"_

* * *

"Is it wise to leave the Captain unattended?" Spock asked. McCoy was leaned up against the door to his office, listening to Jim's muffled words.

"He needs rest to get rid of what's left of his cold and physical therapy for his hands," McCoy replied. "If I can just get him to relax in his quarters for the next few days then it won't be a problem."

The doors slid open and Jim swept out of the room. "We need to go back to the surface."

He swayed on his feet, righting himself as they walked. McCoy grabbed his arm as he swayed yet again. "Jim. What do you think you're doing?"

"Going down to the planet," Jim glanced at McCoy. "They're going to execute Desde."

* * *

1398

A/N: So.... Took me long enough to get a chapter up. Hope you all liked it. Reviews are appreciated and needed! Thanks to all who have reviewed in the past. Also, special thanks to the people who have been waiting for my update! Sorry to keep you waiting!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Goddamn it's cold," McCoy swore as the snow whipped about around them.

"You can always go back to the _Enterprise,_" Jim ground out. He was just ahead of McCoy as they walked into Hielo's capital. The storm had moved into the mountain range where the capital was nestled in snow and rock. It had slowed down but the wind was still making walking in the soft snow hard.

"We are 1.8 kilometers from the transportation point," Spock replied and gently grabbed Jim's arm as he swayed. "It is illogical for Doctor McCoy to walk back that distance alone. There is a high probability that he could become lost."

"I would not get lost," McCoy sputtered angrily.

"Yeah… Bones can defend himself just fine,"

"Which has been proven on multiple occasions however if he was to illogically decide to make the return trip without us, he would face a great danger of becoming disoriented," Spock proclaimed stoically. "However, there is the miniscule possibility that he will be able to return without fail."

"Because I'd leave you two to your own devices," McCoy growled at Jim, watching Spock's steadying hand. He mumbled something under his breath grabbing Jim's arm and slinging it over his shoulder.

"What're you doin'?" Jim asked distracted.

"You really think you're going to make it all the way there by yourself?" McCoy asked accusingly.

Jim took a few moments to answer as they continued on. "Yeah…. The girl needs our help."

"Captain, I believe there are people approaching us," Jim and McCoy looked at Spock who was just ahead of them and at the crest of the last hill that descended into the capital.

"Hostile?"

"I am unable to ascertain their motives at this point however," Spock put away his scanner and checked that his phaser was within reach, all in one swift motion. "I believe we should continue with caution."

"Sounds like a plan,"

"If we die, Jim," McCoy growled into his ear as five figures appeared from the snow. "I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your afterlife."

Jim smirked as several guns were leveled at them. "What are you doing here?!"

"We came to speak to Lady Mystral," Spock spoke coldly. "About the execution of Desdemona Caldwell."

"We come in peace," Jim added extracting himself from McCoy's crutch status and deftly supporting himself on his own two feet.

"Take their weapons," The same man ordered. Jim relented his with a raised eyebrow letting McCoy know he was definitely running a fever. Again. And just after it broke. McCoy clenched his fists, thinking of ways to trap Jim in a bubble for the rest of his life.

"I'm never letting you go anywhere near a snow planet again," McCoy grumbled, watching as they snatched his med kit from his grasp.

"I do not see how the probability of the Captain becoming involved in troublesome matters to be centralized around only ice and snow planets," Spock observed as they were surrounded and prodded forward.

"For once I see your point," McCoy said with a hint of disgust. "Jim gets into trouble on every planet we go to."

"Do not," Jim said embarrassedly.

"When you can name a single mission that didn't involve some sort of dangerous situation, let me know," Jim huffed indignantly as they were escorted down into the capital.

* * *

Spock caught Jim before he fell on his face, McCoy coming over and helping to lift him upright. They were in a great white hall of ice. Guards and people in expensive looking clothing stood to the sides. A guard prodded them in the backs as McCoy grabbed Jim's shoulders and gave him a small reassuring shake. "Jim. Focus. Come on. You brought me down here now you better have a way to get us out."

"Bring me their communicators," McCoy glared at them as they were all patted down and their coms taken from them. Jim wavered on his feet slightly with McCoy holding his elbow. Spock was watching the scene unfolded before them with interest.

Lady Mystral sat a top her throne, adorned in gold and red looking magnificent and important. Her face was set in a smug grin. She did not look like the scientist leader that had acted like glue for those out casted because of their wish for the health of their people. She stood taking the coms in her hand with a small amount of disdain. "Your technology would help us greatly."

"We are unable to allow you to use it," Spock replied. "It is illogical. You already have your own methods of communication that suit your people."

"This planet is dying," McCoy looked at her surprised. There was a simmering scorn waiting for the cool cover to be removed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped. Jim remained blank, lost in his thoughts.

"It means," McCoy's mouth fell open as Spock's eyebrows rose into his hairline. Iago Caldwell had appeared next to Mystral, kissed her lightly on the cheek and continued speaking. "That we are in need of technology that will allow us to go to another planet and live."

"Why exactly do you need weapons for that?" McCoy snarled. Iago smiled almost gleefully at him.

"We never said we would allow the planet's people to remain in power,"

"It is illogical to risk so many lives when you have newly joined the Federation and are able to ask for aid to your people," Spock replied, his mind whirring to figure out the situation.

"We do require the Federation's aide," Iago smirked. "We require a spaceship and a suitable way of taking it over."

"You have been working with each other?" McCoy pointed between them.

"We have been for quite some time," Mystral smiled, resting her hand on Iago's. "He had the power and I had the way to achieve it. It is the perfect relationship."

"Well if I'm a monkey's uncle," McCoy grumbled, leaning towards Jim as he took a steadying stutter step. "Easy."

"I am surprised that you did not figure it out sooner," Iago said, regret on his face. "You all seemed so promising with being the senior crew of the flagship. Bring Desdemona to me."

Jim looked up at her name. McCoy gripped his shoulder to steady him again. "Easy, Jim. She's coming here. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Fascinating," McCoy looked at Spock. "I was unaware of the Captain choosing to wear ladies underwear."

There was a moment of silence as McCoy stared at Spock with his mouth dangling open, the muscles around his eyes twitching to move. Jim looked up at Spock a "no you did not just say that" expression on his face. Desdemona entered the hall, flanked by two security guards, to barking laughter and McCoy and Jim wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. She looked to her father.

"Did they finally crack under the idiocy of your ideal plan for life on another planet?" Desde rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised they cracked now. When I'm about to die. Perfect timing."

Jim sucked in a shaking breath and stood up grinning at her. "Desde! Told you we'd get here in time. Little worse for wear but we're here."

Desde smirked and rolled her eyes at his careless manner. She lifted her chained wrists. "I'm still in handcuffs."

"And we're still in control," Iago's eyes glinted in triumph. Jim shrugged.

"That is until I make your plan crash around you. Remember when I left the meeting to enjoy the winter air?" Jim brought out his charming smile and tapped a finger to his temple. "I do have a method to my madness."

* * *

1281

A/N: So... Brain wave happened the other day. Here is the next chapter! Chapter 12 will be up Friday or Saturday, depending. Thanks for reading and as always review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The table stretched on and on, people converged at both ends. It was white. The chairs were white. The ornate ceiling of ice had lost its intrigue within the first half an hour of the meeting commencing. Jim was flanked on both sides by Spock, Uhura, McCoy, the geologist Ensign Mirans and Jim's favorite SG Buttercup. He was letting Spock and Uhura handle the meeting and was merely there for political purposes. McCoy said it was because he couldn't keep his nose out of anything.

Jim snorted at the thought. McCoy kicked him under the table. "You're the one who wanted to come down here."

"I was expecting something else…"

"A line of women to woo your every need?" McCoy rolled his eyes. "It's a treaty Jim. Not a mysterious banquet put on in our honor."

Jim looked at him pointedly. "I am not that self centered."

"Right…" McCoy glared back. They both dissolved into snorting laughter. Uhura kicked McCoy under the table.

"We're taking a break and learning about their culture," She ground out through her faked smiled. "If you two would be so kind as to do your jobs."

McCoy scowled at her while Jim looked cockily sheepish as they followed the group out of the room. Jim pulled his jacket around him and looked around the street they stepped out onto. The streets were clean and he was reminded briefly of some of the suburban area surrounding San Francisco. Except… there were no people. Jim stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He furrowed his brow as he looked up towards the grey sky, snow twittering down to land on his face.

"Jim?" McCoy had stopped and turned to look at him.

"Go on without me, Bones," Jim smiled reassuringly. "I'm gonna go check out the place."

McCoy looked ready to protest when he shrugged. "Try not to get in trouble."

"Yes, mom," Jim rolled his eyes, waved over his shoulder and trotted off into the street.

"Where'd Kirk go?" Nyota whispered as McCoy caught up with the group.

"Note the time," McCoy muttered. "Jim's gone off to explore."

Coms beeped simultaneously as they all set an alarm.

* * *

Jim had gone into the closest building. He brushed his hood off his head and looked around the bar. A bar. Of course he would end up in a bar but a deserted bar was wrong. Jim raised an eyebrow as the bartender came out yelling at a young girl. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"There are people on the outskirts who need this," She yelled back and strapped on her coat and pack. "I am not going to sit around just because my father thinks it's within his power to control an entire planet and trick Starfleet. It's the flagship, Marty. There is no way that- What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk," Jim said smoothly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "Looking for the elusive middle class of this place."

"It's too cold for us to be out this time of year," Jim raised an eyebrow at Marty the bartender.

"I may be disinterested in diplomatic matters but I do know that the Hielo people are able to withstand below freezing temperatures so…" Jim smiled charmingly at the girl's calculating look. "I'm Captain James T Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_."

"Desde," The girl said and brushed past him to shut the door. "Come with me. I can't go to the main street."

"Why's that?" Jim fell into step next to her as they exited out the back door and onto a side street layered with fresh snow.

"Vardan and the General are looking for me and my special package," She patted the pack at her hip.

"Special package?" Desde stopped at the corner and looked around the snow and ice covered building. They slipped out into the small street and headed for the northern outskirts.

"It's a stimulant that helps blood flow. Specifically latching onto the blood cells and spreading oxygen faster and more effectively to the body," Desde explained. "It counteracts radiation poisoning in our people. I need to get it to the people out here."

"Why are they out here then?"

"Because they have been thrown out of the capital for exposing the corruption and threatening to hand it to Starfleet," She stopped and turned to Jim. Her mouth was open slightly with aghast bemusement. "I have no idea why I explained all of this to you."

"I have that affect on people," Jim winked. Desde rolled her eyes and began to walk onward. "So… the corruption?"

The ice and stone buildings had dissolved to rolling hills of frosty white before dipping into a caldron. Jim stopped at the slope to stare at the city nestled in the center of the crater, forgetting his unanswered question. "Wow…"

"It has that affect on people," She smiled, stopping a few steps down the incline. She turned to him, her green eyes watching him with a fiery determination. "If you want to see something head east of here."

"What kind of something?" Jim asked intrigued turning his attention to look at her. "Desde?"

She was gone. A silver figure disappearing into the whistling snow, her brown hair flaying to one side, was the last he saw of her before she disappeared down into the canyon.

"Guess I'll head east then," Jim muttered walking in the direction she had indicated. "Should have gotten her full name."

* * *

"You have no evidence but your word," Iago smiled cynically. "And even if you're word carries weight it is not enough to overthrow my entire planet's word."

Jim smirked. "We have radio transmissions between you and a third party. They talk all about staging a coupe against Vardan. Some very nice implications pertaining to Mystral as the third party. It's only-" Jim glanced at Spock. "Logical that you would seek out a head researcher to help you, Caldwell and the only way you can gain anything, Mystral is if you go to someone with enough power. Knowledge and power usually make a nice pair."

"Usually," McCoy scoffed.

"But it is yet again, your word versus ours," Mystral supplied evenly, anger resonating in her eyes.

"We've still got an ace in the hole," Jim grinned. Mystral and Iago looked at him blankly.

"It is a term used in human communication that portrays an advantage kept hidden until the most advantageous time," Spock supplied the explanation. McCoy and Jim were tempted to look at him for an eye roll with how much annoyance his voice held.

"And this… advantage…What is it?" Mystral asked mirth written into her wrinkled face. She and Iago both looked skeptical and triumphant.

Jim tapped his ear. "You got it?"

"_Yeah… That Marty guy was happy to help us,"_ Sulu said over the radio. _"All the stuff we need is packed and ready for transport. We've sent the people on ahead."_

"How did you do that?" Iago asked taking several steps down towards them. His face was bright with possibilities.

"Give me Desde and I'll tell you," Jim smirked challengingly.

"Iago… The ace in the hole…" She reached out for him. Iago batted her hand out of the way.

"It doesn't matter," He snapped, jabbing his finger at Jim, McCoy and Spock. "That is the thing I need to get off this planet."

"**We**," Mystral stood and floated towards him. "**We** need that to get us off this planet."

"Yes. We," Iago said carefully. He turned to his daughter. "Release her."

The shackles were almost torn from Desde's wrists and she was shoved forward, tripping on the last stair and into Spock's waiting arms. She flinched at the heat from his skin scalded her. She stood up and quickly maneuvered out of his grip. "Sorry… You're just a bit too hot to handle."

"He's taken by Uhura at any rate," Jim waved his hand in the air and leaned to the side. McCoy straightened him.

"The communications person who yells at you continually?" Desde raised an eyebrow.

"That'd be the one," Jim looked at McCoy. "I think my fever is back."

"What makes you think that?" McCoy almost snorted, muscles tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Really nasty headache,"

"Captain!" Iago demanded their attention. "Explain to me what this thing is. Now."

The whir of weapons echoed around the hall as men in army uniforms appeared and aimed at them. McCoy glared at Jim. "This better be a part of your plan, Jim."

"It'll be fine," Jim murmured. He took a step closer to Iago and Mystral, pulling them towards him like a fisherman reeling in a fish. "It's really simple. I just tap my ear and wala."

Fireflies began to swirl around them. Iago's face flushed. "Stop them! Fire!"

Mystral stared, wide eye and mouth as the fireflies spun faster and faster around them, multiplying in number. "No…"

Desde stared at her father's flustered face as he ran towards her. Fear and disbelief danced in her eyes, a relieved smile ghosting over her face as she closed them. They snapped open when a gun went off.

"No!"

* * *

1528

A/N: Who to shoot? Who to kill? Who to save? These are the questions. Hope you like the answer. :D I just love cliffhangars!!!!!

And i updated early! I love being able to write :D Please review! They make the world go round! Thanks for reading! :D

Iluvwind


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"God damn it!" McCoy whipped around on the transporter pad. "Scotty! Where are they?"

"Still on the planet," Scotty murmured, glancing up at the doctor.

"You better have them Scotty," McCoy growled. "If you don't you've earned yourself a very long medical examine."

"Aye. Aye," Scotty grumbled, his hands ghosting over the controls quickly and efficiently. "Almost there."

"_Not yet,"_ Jim's voice ghosted over the com. _"Sulu. Chekov and their team up first. We need that evidence."_

"Aye sir," McCoy stepped over and pulled Desde up from where her legs had given out on her.

"Easy," He whispered. "Jim. How bad are you?"

"_Fine,_" Jim grounded out. _"Don't tell Nyota but Spock's kinda hurt."_

"_I assure you I will be fine,"_ McCoy looked up from holding Desde up. There was strain in Spock's voice. _"You are as hurt as I am, Captain."_

"Jim… How long do you need? Exactly," McCoy rolled his eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead.

"_10 minutes,"_

"You've got five," McCoy snapped. Desde was still holding onto his hand and arm. Her entire body was quivering and struggling to stay standing.

"He's insane," She whimpered. Her green eyes looked up at him, bright relief mixing with dull terror. "Completely and utterly insane."

"You get used to it," McCoy muttered escorting her out. "Scotty. Five minutes, exactly."

He permeated his point with a well placed glare at the engineer.

* * *

"Five minutes," Jim muttered and gripped his bleeding shoulder. "Five minutes to save this world."

"Captain. You are injured,"

"I should write you up for insubordination," Jim muttered.

"That is illogical," Spock said blankly.

"You knocked me into the snow and got yourself shot Spock. I think that qualifies as disregarding my order to be careful," Jim pulled his tired body slowly to his feet. "You able to stand?"

"Yes," Jim offered him a hand and the captain pulled his first officer shakily to his feet. "I assume you have a circumstance that pertains to this situation in your plan."

"Kinda," Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim. "It's a hit or miss kind of thing."

"Fascinating," Spock murmured, wrapping his arm around his injured side. "Even in your ill induced state you are able to retain your tactical genius."

"I'm sorry… Did I just hear you call me genius?"

"Enough of your prattle!" Iago snarled advancing on them and pressing his gun into Jim's bleeding shoulder. He winced, his hand clenching in protest. "Explain to me what just happened."

"Well you see… Out in the wilderness there are these stocks of minerals," Jim said. "They're quite interesting and hold properties that can build all sorts of things. Mostly they can be used for creating space able ships. Mystral told me about them while we were out there and she was taking care of me."

"I ordered her to take care of you," Iago grinned maliciously. "I needed you alive and trusting so that we could go through with our plan."

"Well obviously," Jim rolled his eyes and glanced at Spock. The Vulcan raised his eyebrow slightly in question but nodded. "I'm just pointing out that Mystral knew about the properties of the minerals."

"What?" Iago whipped around to look at where Mystral stood. She was frozen, pain and fear on her face.

"I… I was going to tell you!" She clenched her fists to stop the tremors. "Iago… I swear…"

"Quiet," Iago turned around and directed the weapon at Spock. "Tell me or he dies."

Jim snarled under his breath. "Tell you what? That your darling partner was cheating on you?"

"I wasn't!" Mystral cried, unknowingly taking a step forward.

"I said QUIET!" Iago roared and back handed Jim to the icy floor. Spock took a threatening step forward. Iago's stature faltered but his face held putrid terror and rage that rivaled it. He leveled the gun at the Vulcan's chest. His eyes glared into Jim's, ice seeping into his voice again. "Tell me."

Jim spat out blood, painting the white ice red and looked at Mystral. "You know he is going to kill you? It wasn't a slip up earlier-"

"Answer me!"

"He's going to leave you to handle-"

"Don't talk to her about things that do not concern you!"

"His mess and you won't survive it! He's leaving you to your death!"

"SHUT UP!" Iago spun on his heel and went to spring at Jim. A gun snapped off a round and movement slid to a stop. Jim and Spock both looked at each other, appraising the other's body for any more injuries. They looked to where dark black blood was spreading across Iago's chest. His dulling eyes trained on Mystral as the weapon slid from her grip and skidded across the floor. "You…"

"I knew you…. I knew you wouldn't help me," She said, falling to her knees in defeat as Iago collapsed in his own blood. Her voice shook and she let her head fall to look at her trembling legs. "I knew I was merely a chess piece you needed to take what you needed. But I couldn't help it… I just couldn't help it."

Jim heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed into the ice floor. He felt the familiar sensation of his molecules being rearranged and he sighed in relief when he saw the transporter's ceiling dissolve into being above him. He looked over at Scotty and winked. "Perfect timing as usual, Scotty."

"Aye, sir," He grinned. "Glad to see ya back."

Spock sat down on the stairs holding his side. "Captain I believe we are in need of medical attention."

"Yeah… Those guns are nasty pieces," Jim groaned as exhaustion swept over his mind. "Hnn… Tell Sulu to get us out of here…. Whenever…. He feels like we're…. Ready…"

"Aye," Scotty was hovering near him. "Ya jis rest up. There'll be people to woo later."

"Mostly women…." Jim slurred as the warm darkness swept over him, yet again.

* * *

"Here," Chapel wrapped the cooling blanket around Desde's shoulders. Desde was sitting up in her own biobed watching the two biobeds that held a meditating Spock and a sedated Jim. Nyota Uhura was sitting next to Spock's bed, reading something on her PADD.

Desde had been given new clothes, a thorough check up and a good meal. Just like every Hielo citizen had been given. Those that were suffering the worst from their isolation and still recovering from the radiation poisoning were lining the beds around the area. Chapel pulled the blanket tighter when she didn't respond to it.

"Desde, are you feeling ok?" Her green eyes continued to stare ahead at Jim's blanket covered feet, the only part of him visible to her. Christine sat down next to her and folded her hands lightly in her lap. They sat in silence, Chapel going over medical reports in her head as Desde continued to look blankly ahead.

"I'm… I'm relieved," She whispered. "But I'm so cold. I've never been this cold before and he… he's the only one who knows why and… and I…. I need to know why."

Christine smiled lightly and stood back up. "You already know why. He told you earlier but you can wait here. He needs his rest. And…" Chapel rolled her eyes. "Dr. McCoy has sedated him so he'll be asleep until he decides he's not mad at Jim."

"It's because he's insane isn't it?" Chapel shrugged.

"The captain sees things differently than us," She smirked. "And most of the time no one understands why he does things the way he does. Whatever drives those decisions….You can call that his own personal insanity."

Chapel walked off, Desde twisting her entire body to follow her out. She looked at the floor, a solemn and thoughtful frown on her face and dragged the blanket tighter around her.

* * *

1304

A/N: I kept thinking this chapter was missing something.... O well... You all needed an update! So here it is :D Thanks for the reviews and please keep doing so. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Iluvwind


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Jim straightened himself in his chair, rubbing his eyes with one hand and drumming the other against the armrest. "Stop fidgeting."

"Can't help it," Jim grumbled as McCoy took his wrist and checked his pulse. "Your hypos are doing this."

"Well you need them," McCoy snapped back and checked the healing patch on Jim's shoulder. "You've got a concussion, blood loss, a broken clavicle. All of this on top of exhaustion and a cold. Can't believe they want to talk to you now of all times. You need rest."

"You've been saying that for the last three hours, Bones, as you checked over my stats every ten minutes," Jim looked at his friend pointedly. "I can handle a few minute call."

"If by sheer stubbornness," McCoy muttered. "If your headache comes back you need to stop the call and I will know if it comes back Jim."

Jim looked at him blankly. "How exactly?"

"You don't want to know, Jim," McCoy smiled maliciously. "You're going back to sleep after this."

"What? No story time before my nap, mommy?" Jim asked with a snarky smile.

"I'll call your mother and have her do it," McCoy smirked.

"If she sees me like this I think she might just die of fear," Jim muttered returning to rubbing his forehead. "Anguish… Disgust…" He let out a heavy breath.

"Don't work yourself up, Jim," McCoy admonished. "I've got you on enough meds. I don't want to give you anymore."

"I'll do my best," Jim muttered giving Jim a sly look. "Besides I need to be coherent to talk to Desde."

"I'd wack you over the head if I knew it wouldn't cause your semi under control condition to destabilize after hours of my time were spent stabilizing you," McCoy growled.

"You know I love you, Bones," Jim grinned.

"And you're the bane of my existence," McCoy rolled his eyes. "Now go explain yourself to the brass."

* * *

Jim groaned as he climbed into bed, careful that he didn't put pressure on his shoulder. Spock looked at him from where he was propped up in bed. "Captain, I assume your debriefing went well."

"You assume correct, Spock," Jim rolled his eyes and snuggled down into the blankets McCoy pulled over him. Spock looked at McCoy for clarification.

"It was brutal," McCoy rubbed his neck and checked the monitors above Jim's bed. "I've been set back another couple of hours because stress shot his fever up… yet again."

McCoy narrowed his eyes at Spock. The Vulcan sensed his question. "I have not left my bed. It was illogical to do so when I would strain my nearly patched skin. All reports have been sent to my PADD."

McCoy smirked and looked at Jim's curled up form. "Why can't you be well trained like him?"

"Go to hell," Jim grumbled groggily. Chapel peaked around the curtain.

"Desde," She crooned giving the slightest glance to McCoy. Jim sat up right at the word she uttered. Chapel smiled, McCoy glowered and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Nap first,"

"You said I could have a story before I went to bed," Jim sniped. "And Desde needs one."

"You aren't leaving Sickbay and you're definitely not leaving the chair beside her bed," McCoy pointed at him threateningly. "No touching."

"You wound me, Bones," Jim coughed. "I wasn't even thinking of it."

"Of course you weren't," McCoy looked at Chapel before walking towards his office. "Take Captain Love Boat to his Lady."

Jim was still grumbling when Chapel wheeled him over to Desde's bed. Chapel looked at the sleeping girl. "That's odd. She was awake…"

"She'll be up soon enough," Jim whispered, watching her sleep. "Thanks Chapel. Go make sure Bones gets some sleep."

"I knocked him out while you were asleep," She winked. "Don't tell. He thinks he just passed out."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jim smirked and Chapel swayed off.

"Dream of what?" Desde sat up slowly, the sheet ruffling to her lap. "You're insane."

"Bones said you thought that about me," Jim leaned back in his wheelchair.

"But you are," She whispered. "How the hell do you survive this?"

"You'll manage," Jim smiled. "You were strong enough to save an entire planet. I think you can manage feelings like this."

"You saved me and the whole planet," She rolled her hand over her thigh in distaste. "I just sat around getting captured."

"You took me to where I needed to go, Desde…" Jim smiled tiredly. "Usually something like that gets you a medal."

"I don't want a medal," She said despairingly. Jim sighed.

"Yeah… Getting medals for horrible things never really did much for me either," They sat in silence, Jim rubbing the stubble on his chin, Desde picking the blanket. "I'll be back in a bit Des. Don't go anywhere."

She watched him wheel away in shock. Time stretched on and on for her as she looked around for something to speed up the minutes. Jim slipped back next to her, dressed in a black undershirt and black pants. "You can walk right?"

She nodded and allowed Jim to help her off the biobed. "Where are we going?"

Jim glanced out and pulled Desde with him as they snuck out of sickbay. "Little fieldtrip."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Desde asked tiredly. Jim was lagging with her. "Because I don't think you'll be able to take this much longer."

"Just through this door," It slid open and Jim gently guided her in. Desde stopped as all eyes looked up at her. The temperature had been dropped to the Hielo natural spring weather, beds and tables set out around the 300 odd refugees. Hielo had had a small population to begin with. The military was loyal to Iago and Iago only so they had been left to their own devices and the next Federation Ship that would be around in another week. Several Hieloans looked up and the whispering intensified until all eyes were watching Desde.

"Desdemona!" She cowered slightly. Jim pushed her forward.

"You wanted an answer," He whispered. "Here it is."

Several children ran forward and grabbed onto her legs. "Dessy! Are you ok?"

Desde looked up, her entire body shaking as she looked into the eyes of the parents of the children hugging her. They were smiling at their kids and… her. She squatted down and hugged the children.

"Sorry I worried you," She smiled at them, her eyes crinkling closed. Tears slipped down her face as warmth seeped through her. "I'm glad you're all safe."

Jim smiled and stepped away as the Hieloans brought Desdemona into the center talking, patting her on the shoulder, congratulating and hugging her warmly. A hand rested on Jim's shoulder as her green eyes looked back with relief and gratitude.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Jim glanced to where McCoy was. He didn't seem angry, almost jolly about the situation before them. "Is this how you dealt with it?"

"Not in the slightest. She needed something different," Jim nodded his head at the green eyes still watching him and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I think a very long nap is in order. For both of us."

"Finally you're seeing it my way, Jim," McCoy helped Jim down the hallway and away from the joyous racket coming from the occupied banquet hall.

* * *

Jim smiled down at the picture on his PADD, of Desdemona Caldwell helping her people settling in on their new world. He re-read the note attached.

_I would thank you again but it will fall on deaf ears. I know I'll find you well or as well as you could ever be considering your inability to stay out of trouble. But perhaps this is what brings out your most refining quality: Your ability to inspire. I have taken what you have given me, the freedom I have always sought, and am now helping my people on our journey, much like you are with your crew. I know wherever we are taken by the twists and turns that we will manage but I also know that you, James T Kirk, of the Starship _Enterprise_ will triumph over everything that would ever obstruct your path. That Spock and Dr. McCoy will stand by your side through it all._

Jim looked up, the words echoing his mind, a confident smirk on his face as he strode onto the bridge. He slapped McCoy on the shoulder as he passed. "Buckle up, Bones."

_That in the face of the unknown you will never falter because you are the one who inspires the weak and the restless._

He slid into his chair. Uhura turned to him. "All communications running clear, Captain. Starfleet expects a com once we have arrived."

"Understood, Lieutenant,"

_You are the one who will bring hope to the oppressed._

"All departments report ready, Captain," Spock said from his post. Jim smirked and flipped open a com.

"Mr. Scott?"

"All Engines are online and ready ti go, Captain,"

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Jim flipped the com closed and looked to the view screen as Sulu guided them away from the planet.

_You are the one who will bring the universe to a shining new era._

"Coordinates laid in, Keptin," Chekov recited happily.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," Jim straightened in his chair and nodded at Sulu. "Steady as she goes, Mr. Sulu."

_You are Captain James T Kirk._

The _Enterprise _blended into hyperspace off to the next unknown adventure its crew was sure to find.

**The End**

* * *

1586

A/N: Well.... That's the End! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!

**Iluvwind**


End file.
